


雀鸟

by Squidship



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidship/pseuds/Squidship
Summary: 像是宽恕了这个无辜的孩子一般，梦里的麻雀成群结队地飞走了。
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, jondami - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	雀鸟

01

乔纳森•肯特在五岁时第一次杀生。小男孩对自己的特殊血统一无所知的时候，无从谈起控制力量。甚至没用什么力气，原本折了一边翅膀的麻雀便彻底断了气，歪着脖子的身体像团软绵绵的枯草。这也是乔纳森第一次接触死的概念，在惶恐与负罪感的驱使下他捧着小小的尸体跑向父母，上气不接下气地抽噎，泪水汹涌地淹没脸颊，又滴进鸟儿脏乱的褐色绒羽中。

乔纳森并没有因此受到责罚。克拉克与露易丝反而更担心他的感受，在擦干泪水、喝完热牛奶并进行一番简短的疏导后，一家人在后院为小麻雀办了葬礼。乔纳森跪在地上，小心翼翼地将逝去的鸟儿捧入土中，做完一切仪式后父母给了他拥抱与脸颊吻。乔纳森听过教堂牧师葬礼致辞，于是认为麻雀会就此去往天堂，而他也可以回到屋子后继续看动画、吃巧克力曲奇，像其他小孩一样不到9点便被赶着上床睡觉。

但这并不是最后一次。几年后超人才会教他作为下一个明日之子该如何掌握普通人类的力度，而在此之前乔纳森仍然在继续误伤着生命，和第一次不同的是他学会了隐藏。温驯的，凶猛的，所有的动物都能让乔纳森从那些了无生气的眼珠中看到那只死去的麻雀。麻雀没有去天堂，小男孩稍微有些绝望地意识到，他可能会这样一直跟着自己，审视他的罪过，在这种沮丧的时刻提醒他，你真残忍。

02

虽然如此，大部分时候他仍是单纯开朗的小乔纳森，会帮着爸爸修补屋顶，喜欢在后院上窜下跳，逛集市时买一堆零食把腮帮填得鼓鼓的。农场一家与邻里关系融洽，不止一个小摊贩说过乔纳森和史密斯先生很像，一样干净的蓝色眼珠，一样的淳厚和善，有让人想与之亲近的吸引力。

其实我们不姓史密斯，小男孩心里暗暗偷笑，还有，其实上次你们家库房不小心失火时我爸爸还去帮忙了，你们亲自向超人道的谢。隐蔽身份对小乔纳森来说像一种刺激的游戏，偶尔也会让他联想到自己的父亲在伪装成凡人时是否也会有和他一样的烦恼。克拉克已经和他解释了一些超能力的相关问题，“平时不要使用，尽可能控制它”。而乔纳森觉得自己的表现依然不尽人意。他会下意识地用上超级速度奔向零食罐，也还有不小心将马克杯碰出缺口的时候——他只是几秒钟没那么注意轻拿轻放，他发誓。

03

乔纳森•肯特十岁时热视线失控。上午小金还在懒洋洋地磨蹭着他的脚踝，下午就变成了一具烧焦的尸骸，和爆裂的火星一同落到他脚边。梦中成群的麻雀密密匝匝地从乔纳森沸腾的泪水中涌现，遮蔽住头顶的天空叽叽喳喳地盘旋，像世界上所有人都围在小男孩与猫的尸骨边，籍由潮水般的谴责声将他吞没。其实那不过是风吹动半人高的枯草发出的窸窣声罢了，乔纳森木然地回过神来，印象中熟悉的景物在细碎的声响中消逝模糊，和所谓正常的生活一起，逐渐从他灼热眼眶映出的视野中淡出。

然而这却是个至关重要的节点，或者说，是小男孩成为那些穿着鲜艳紧身衣的超级英雄中一员的起点。正联成员造访、超人终于开诚布公、然后父子俩单独进行了几次不为人知又惊天动地的冒险，在星际地图和时间轴上作完全随机性的跳跃，度过了一些符合他们真实身份的亲子时光。

超级小子在各种突发状况和命悬一线间终于掌握了控制氪星力量的技巧，同时也在学着拯救世界时逐渐继承了一点超人的神性。这并非所谓救世主的傲慢，只是人类不是钢铁之躯，确实脆弱又不堪一击，他想，就像——就像那只麻雀，稍有不慎可能就会死去。他无法克制内心对脆弱事物的怜悯，以及过于天真的善良。

04

所以超级小子在少数场合也会将罗宾看作普通人，虽然罗宾并算不上普通，况且让他知道了肯定会发火。达米安和他完全不一样，他处处设防，拒人千里之外，爱发号施令，聪明又刻薄，即使想说点好话最后听起来都很别扭。他看起来和弱小完全不沾边，不如说以人类13岁的标准来看他强得离谱。尽管达米安也会在战斗时不可避免地弄伤自己，在肩膀与膝盖下方留下深浅不一的伤口和疤痕，但下一秒就会继续对刀枪不入的超级小子冷嘲热讽，逼乔纳森把到了嘴边的关心咽回肚子里去。

还有和他不同的是，他曾经是个杀人犯。超级小子看到尸体也会歇斯底里，至今也无法在死伤的平民面前保持冷静，这一点和凡人别无二致。但说到达米安，他还是无法把达米安与血肉横飞的杀戮场面联系起来。在用最简单平淡的语句阐述杀人如麻的事实时，罗宾的声音变得比以往略微低沉，甚至有些沙哑。乔纳森无言地听着，目力所及无法触碰到面具下达米安的眼神。他突然觉得自己的搭档需要一个拥抱，或者只是摸摸头，不过最终他只是拍了拍达米安的左肩。但你选择了成为不一样的人——但是你再没有伤害过无辜的生命——但是你懂得自控——但是你那么喜欢小动物——但是你还是和我成为了朋友。他小心翼翼地控制自己不将毫无逻辑的心声喋喋不休和盘托出，就像他控制自己的超凡之力。

05

超级小子喜欢上罗宾并没用多长时间。除去那几场低水准的掐架、口头上的逞英雄以及前几次不太愉快的合作经历，他们几乎算得上一拍即合。年龄刚步入两位数的乔纳森竭尽自己贫瘠的词汇量——酷，这就是最适合形容达米安的词。达米安会用剑，有一辆自己的摩托，能从制服任何一条缝隙里掏出战斗用的小玩意，上学有直升机接送（让他看多少次都会觉得新奇！），周末可以在外面通宵，还有一整个少年泰坦小队——每一条都让他这个盼望长大的小孩羡慕。除此之外，还有一些特殊的东西吸引着他。小乔纳森开始缠着搭档带自己夜巡了，即使达米安还是一副臭脸，他也还会兴致勃勃地当他的小跟班。达米安会吃这一套，他会嘟嘟囔囔，先满不在乎无视他、将他丢下单独行动（或者是和他的小队），然后很快再用一个理由回来，“我需要超级小子的力量”，他一定会用公事公办的口气这么说，乔纳森太清楚这一点了。他其实很有察言观色的天赋。

在与罗宾的关系变得愈发亲密的同时，乔纳森反而感觉到了异样的孤独。他性格并不孤僻，与班上一大半的同学关系良好，但在搬去大都会前，他只有凯茜这一个比较了解他的朋友——而现在也不存在了。他加入新学校的足球队，凭借体能优势很快和男孩子打成一片，也会有三五成群的女孩子在球场外挤成一团，远远地用目光追随着他，交头接耳。但不，这不算是朋友。真正的朋友会在观众席等着他（“事实证明对你的训练在其他方面也有点作用。”），然后他们会放阿尔弗雷德一会鸽子，去排冰淇淋店的长队，捧着雪山尖顶融化的圣代在停机坪边告别。“晚上见！”他会看到老管家不赞同却又默许的眼神，最后大声喊出的告别总会消失在机翼的噪音与腾起的风中。接着他会迅速舔掉差点要流到他手背上的奶昔，一路走回家。白天的校园生活慢慢同乔纳森的兴趣割裂开来，他开始频频上课走神，球场上也有点心不在焉。没什么能比得上夜晚的变装义警活动，也没有其他小朋友能取代达米安在他心中的地位，虽然达米安无情地拿他那篇满是错字的《我最好的朋友》打趣了半年。

过分沉迷于超级小子的事业会影响到乔纳森•肯特的正常生活，达米安拿着他藏起来的成绩单严厉提醒了这一点，而乔纳森自己也因为心知肚明而心虚地避开了眼神接触。而且这对他的心态——从某种微妙的角度而言——也没有益处。在学校的寂寞使他更留恋和达米安在一起的时间。友情是这样难舍难分的吗？超级小子泄气地琢磨着如何才能像还没自己高的罗宾一样成熟。而达米安则促狭地挑起眉毛打量着心事重重的乔纳森，再沉默地背过身去，调出下一个任务的电子档案。

06

然而当乔纳森和达米安“倾诉男生青春期的烦恼”时，一切的走向又偏移了既定轨道。罗宾起初以为肯特家的男孩只是对英雄事务有些应接不暇。即使是像他这样特地给超级小子建立了实时更新资料库也没有意料到会有和对方探讨战术、期末考试还有电玩以外东西的场合，况且是——直白说了——有关他过早有勃起现象这一问题。乔还没来得及过十一岁生日便掌握了不少生物专业词汇，长远来看是一件值得庆幸的事，达米安盯着听完生理科普小课堂后双手捂脸、无地自容到仿佛要缩到地缝里的小搭档，啧啧出声。

多半是氪星基因造成的内分泌紊乱，也可能是半年前潜入某实验室后受了不明射线的影响，又或者是哪个星球上的辐射——达米安觉得自己能写一篇几百页的论文来探讨研究。但现在的情况显然不能给他提供一个能潜心做纯学术工作的环境。十岁半的乔纳森•肯特正跪坐在小床上，窘迫地捏着棉白T恤的一角不停搓弄着，飘窜的视线躲避着达米安也躲避着睡衣的下摆——勉强盖住他一丝不挂的下体。同样穿着居家服的罗宾不用将对方的手扳开也能意识到，会让乔半夜叫醒留宿在自己家的人、又让他扭扭捏捏的，只有无法解释的生理问题。乔在没有外界刺激的情况下勃起了，于是达米安命令他将十分钟内的心理活动详细描述一遍，当一堆毫无重点的话里骤然出现了自己的名字时，达米安想都没想便喊停，然后从背包里摸出氪石就让这个年仅十岁的小色鬼滚蛋。

乔被挤在门缝里委屈地叫着，这不公平，D，我都把秘密和你说了，你不能放着我不管。达米安想冲他吼，现在是我的人身安全最重要，考虑到吵醒克拉克夫妇后事情会变得更加难以解释，最终两个男孩还是安然地共处一室度过了晚上——除了达米安早起发现乔爬到了床下黏在了自己身上、两人因此大打出手以外。

乔的烦恼仍在继续。父母的和善与包容反而给了他更多的压力，让他每每在餐桌祷告后企图坦白时，对着他们的笑脸都会慌不择言地岔开话题。他不能与家人商量，更别说学校的同学，所以他只能求助于达米安。达米安对他的问题意外地冷静，甚至还会分出心思来对他冷嘲热讽几句，这令乔在生活中找到了一丝安心的缝隙。事实证明，达米安不仅给予了他思想上的支持尊重，也在非常积极地为这个朋友寻找解决问题的办法。

从达米安说出“今晚我们来解决你的性欲”开始，到这个行动派小子真正脱光了衣服、赤身裸体坐在乔的小床上时，乔的超级大脑都处于过载状态。他是个好孩子，虽然在父母不在时听到那些下流词汇会笑笑觉得有趣，但他从未了解过那些陌生名词的含义，更别说性本身。达米安明显什么都知道，他将一叠五颜六色的安全套丢给自己，轻描淡写地说“挑个你喜欢的口味”，然后毫无顾忌地将下体展露出来。乔哭笑不得，明明达米安是来帮助自己的，他却怕得想逃。

达米安等得不耐烦了，便拽住他的手用最通俗的儿童俚语概括了一遍男性之间的交媾步骤。乔的眼睛越瞪越大，直到达米安躺下，银色的月光洒在他麦色的肌肤上。来吧，乔，他轻轻一句，来解决你的困扰吧。

亚当和夏娃对禁果的探索最终以一场哭闹告吹。乔没骨气地哭了，泪水滴在白色恐龙印花的床单，积成深色的一小滩。不行，不行，达米安，不行，乔仿佛退化成了只会说no和达米安名字的小婴儿，不行。

达米安从未将年龄纳入考量范围。最多因为发育问题对身体可能有些损伤，他只是匆匆闪过这样一个念头。他们是超级英雄的血脉，少年刺客与小氪星人，在别的小朋友玩过家家的年龄就尝过极地冰雪和火山岩浆的滋味，所以没必要用俗世规则来制约他们。

不行，达米安，我会伤害到你，我绝对会伤害到你的。我是半个氪星人，一个月前我才学会飞行，三个月前我还不能完全克制住热视线，我会打碎马克杯，我不知道我会对你做出什么事情。

样子多难看啊，鼻涕和眼泪糊了一脸，哭得上气不接下气、抽噎时还打起了嗝，磕磕巴巴、语无伦次，满嘴胡言乱语。小金？你说你妈以前的那只猫？谁会把人和猫作比较？因为我想起了那只猫？麻雀？你在讲什么？乔？达米安最终放弃了和出现退行行为的乔沟通，转而抱住这个可怜的、有心理阴影的落难小狗，喃喃着“我不会受伤的”、“我不会受伤的”，不顾被抹在自己脸上的泪痕。两人就这么一丝不挂、在散落的安全套和润滑剂间搂在一起睡去了，像油画上两个初生的天使丘比特，难舍难分。

07

乔不会让达米安受伤，但街头巷尾的罪犯会。颅骨，下锁骨，肋骨。骨折，脑震荡，昏迷。这就是乔所听到的、简短的结论，护士在传达完之后弯下腰来问他要不要喝些水，或者吃块奶糖，乔木然地摇摇头，嘴唇和声带变得无比锈蚀，半天才哑着嗓子挤出一句，这都是我的错。

准确来说，达米安是为了保护乔受的伤。没有人因此责怪被保护者，但乔无法原谅自己，仿佛是他打穿了自己挚友的头。他不停地道歉，换来的只有善意，而非期望的指责与谩骂。他只是个孩子，一个拥有过多能力与过多烦恼的，过于温柔的孩子。

很长一段时间，乔只能隔着医院窗户看见躺在床上的达米安，还有那些管子、显示屏与氧气罐。医院登记簿上逐渐记满了Jonathan.K，他有时会带一束花，有时是一盒巧克力或者是饼干，然而没有人会和他分享，总是阿福接过这些慰问品，然后重复一成不变的安慰与鼓励。几个星期后医生终于同意来访者进门探视，尽管达米安仍然沉睡着。他的治愈希望很高，院方解释道，但仍不能确定具体时间。

乔努力不让自己在病房里哭，所以最后忍不住时，他只能趴在达米安的床上将泪水埋在袖子里。隔着被子，他描出了达米安的手的轮廓，便将自己的搭在上面，哭了一会——他想了很多很多，包括一些不相干的——然后沉沉睡去。

梦里一片虚无，只有乔一人，漫无目的地行走着，不知从何处来，不知往何处去，不知自己是谁。突然，上空出现一群密密麻麻的鸟儿——一群灰褐色的麻雀，朝乔的位置飞下来将他包围，聒噪地喧闹着，叽叽喳喳，叽叽喳喳。乔看向他们的眼睛，黑色的，没有感情，只是映出了自己，像是无声的质问与审判。

麻雀躁动起来，用爪子和喙扒弄男孩的头发、皮肤与衣角。乔尖叫起来，拼命挥手想去驱散这些不堪的回忆，却深陷入其中。电影胶卷一般的记忆如海浪将乔淹没，快速闪过至今为止一切的隐藏的秘密与虚假的快乐，最终定格在一张绿眼褐肤的脸上。

我不会受伤的，乔在麻雀的谴责中听见他说道，我不会受伤的，我不会受伤的。

乔猛然醒来，胳膊上还留着睡觉时枕着的泪迹。他闻到一股香味，巧克力曲奇，他今天刚从零食店买来的、全新的口味。然后是咯吱咯吱、咀嚼饼干的声音。

嗨。达米安扬了扬手里的饼干，我给你留了，睡美人。

08

像是宽恕了这个无辜的孩子一般，梦里的麻雀成群结队地飞走了。


End file.
